warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheBedrockEmerald/Update Ideas
Let's listen to these Ideas comment and parhapes trend it for it's actually an addition. Some artillery that has one shot only in it it's a heavy does 3/4 damage of the KwK 448mm and has a 18 second cooldown it's useless at 600m Buffs to artillery because I like it's concept but it's so weak if you die to one best cry in a corner A new heavy Robot with one heavy slot, two light slots And three SM NORICUM built in as its ability they have half the cooldown as a normal SM noricum has similar stats to Leo but a little less health (Suggested through comments)If you could have five robots in your party but you only had a limit of three robots used in a match so you can choose what robot you need for a certain map A medium weapon that has the same damage as a Molot but releases a thick cloud of smoke that hides the names unless directly targeted with the cross, can be used obviously to hide players or trick the enemy to look into nothing. A medium Robot that has the ability to take off 1/4 of its health and place a turrent that consists of two GAU Punishers A light robot with two light slots a bit slower than the Destrier but it's ability is to send vague messages. "Someone has a good robot" "someone has a bad robot" "follow me" "get the becons" "stay here" there is a 3 second cool down between each message A medium robot with one medium slot and two light slots it's ability is a passive one it slowly repairs it's self 750 per second and near by allied robots will heal 500 per second and all allied robots far away will get 100 hp per second and the effects of multiple of these robots stack. even a little bit more health can count (My favorite) A water level the overall design is with a a bunch of rough rises and drops a map difficult to snipe in but with all water levels robot tweaks are present 3 less speed which isn't that noticeable, all robots can jump the hight of Cossack while robots that already can jump can go 25% higher, Gravity is reduced here, also a slight screen waver adding to the underwater theme, Also weapon tweaks energy weapons do 10% more damage while the heat up is slower it lasts longer, plasma weapons will do 10% less damage, bullet themed weapons have 50m less range, rocket themed weapons have 50m more range, homing weapons travel slower and have better homing abilities, the artillery themed weapons will experiance a range shift with the minimum being 100m and the max 600m, and the sniper weapons experiance 5% less velocity, of course what makes a water level a water level coral reefs and other under water things to add beauty to the level, and a nice bubble effect that lasts 5 seconds after you do something. A light robot that follows the pointer by FLYING while it has only one light hard point (suggested in a discussion) An Easter egg that sometimes a UFO will beam you high into the sky and then leave (from a joke in a discussion) A Destrier tier this should exist because apperently it is possible to get a taran in rookie this mode is distrier only using malot, punisher, and spiral and none can exceed level 1 A preparation two minutes. which you organize what robots you are using (so instant respawn) and your teammates gets to see it and there is a chat mode in this for comments there is a ready button and if every one in the server pushes it the match starts early Fix the glitch where you are immune to everything but rockets it's becoming more common and people exploit it to make it game breaking A flame thrower which does triple damage than pintas and can be controlled and auto reloads but has a range of 50 A medium which is better than two SM NORICUM but has a much much more focused fire rate but a slightly lower explosion size If a player kills three robots while in their range without taking damage they get a 72 hour ban for abusing the ironman glitch A medium robot highly resistant to energy weapons taking 75% less damage from them but will take 10% more damage from all other weapons. Heavy weapons GAU Punisher H and AC Molot H Just a little bit better than two of their T forms Category:Blog posts